Just you and me
by Young Twi Mom of 2
Summary: Summary: What if Bella gave in to Jacob, when he kissed her, just for a night? What if she gets way more then she bargained for? What about Edward? Rated M.. a twist on Eclipse. My FIRST ever Fan Fic,
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Bella gave in to Jacob, when he kissed her, just for a night? What if she gets way more then she bargained for? What about Edward? Rated M.. a twist on Eclipse. My FIRST ever Fan Fic, or writing for that matter. Not a one-shot. more chaps to come. R and R plz.

_" His lips crushed mine, stopping my protest. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his other hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape impossible. I shoved against his chest with all my strength, but he didn't even seem to notice. His mouth was soft, despite the anger, his mouth molding to mine in a warm, unfamiliar way. I grabbed at his face, trying to push it away, failing again. He seemed to notice this time, though, and it aggravated him. His lips forced mine open, and I could feel his hot breath in my mouth. Acting on instinct, I let my hands drop to my side, and shut down. I opened my eyes and didn't fight, didn't feel... Just waited for him to stop. It worked. The anger seemed to evaporate, and he pulled back to look at me. He pressed his lips softly to mine again, once, twice...a third time. I pretended I was a statue and waited. Finally, he let go of my face and leaned away..." Eclipse, Chapter 15, Page 300-331._

As he leans back and looks me in the eyes, I realize three things; the pleading, the hint of happiness, and that I DO love him. I can see us, what our life can be together. The warmth, happiness and the love. I can see that but, its not enough. Seeing the pain in his eyes, starts to break my heart. He has given me so much, that its time to be that selfless person everyone sees me as. For him, Jacob, my son.

" Jake, I love you I do, with all my heart. Hurting you, hits me hard all the way to my core. I'm with Edward, maybe if things were different when I moved here and it was you who captured my heart first there would be not a doubt in my mind. But.." I try to explain, but he cuts me off.

" Bella, please just give me a chance, you admitted yourself, you love me. All I'm asking is for a chance, to give you what your leech cant. Please. Just one night. Just to be us, you and me. Jacob and Bella. No Edward, no vampires, heck no werewolves for that matter. Please." He pleads with me, reaching his hand out and cupping my face. Pleading with hes eyes.

I sigh and think to myself. For everything he has done for me, and everything I have done to him. I owe him this. This one night...because I love him...I do.

" Okay. Okay Jacob. Just for a night, I'm yours. Just tonight" I whisper, ordering the tears welling in my eyes to stay at bay. He sighs and a warm smile graces his beautiful face.

" That's all I'm asking for...for now."

With that he pulls my body to his and press his lips to mine. This kiss was different. It was warm and passionate. Sweet. I didn't fight it this time, I let my self feel this, his love, that he is pouring into this kiss. Before I know it my body wakes up and response to his arms around me. His warm chest pressed against mine. I can feel his heart beating in time with mine. His tongue begging for entrance, and I let him in. This is my first real kiss, yes I've kissed Edward but this is different, with Edward it was guarded, no passion. this kiss stirred up something in me, not sure what but its there.

He pulls away, with that smile I love so much, there's my Jacob. My son.

" Come on baby, lets go to my place. My dad and Charlie went away for a overnight camping and fishing trip in the mountains. So we don't have to worry, just us, Jacob and Bella. Remember. If I only have one night I'm going to make it one the both of us will never forget."

With that, we set off to his place, hand and hand. I'm trying to clear my head of nothing but Jacob, I owe him that much. Then I remember, Edward. What am I going to tell him. He was not happy about me spending the day in La Push, let alone spending the night or with Jacob period for that matter.

As if Jacob can read my mind, he ask, " What are you going to do about your blood sucker? Don't want him to worry" I can tell hes rolling his eyes.

"I'll just text him and let him know I wont be home." I was too afraid to call. I don't know why, I know he will be upset but why should I be afraid for someone, I love.

" Yeah, that's going to go over well. Don't you think he's kind of controlling? I mean come on..." I cut him off before he can finish.

" Jake, I thought today was about us. Jacob and Bella, remember?" I don't want to have to think about Edward, at the moment. He just smile and says, " Your right. Just you and me, baby. You and me."

When we reach his house, I excuse myself to bathroom. I sigh and sit down on the toilet and pull out my phone. Its now or never. I send HIM a text.

**" Staying out in La push tonight, don't worry, I'm safe, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."**

It took me a few, but I finally pressed, "Send". Since I used the excuse that I a needed to use the bathroom, I decided I should. As I was washing my hands, my phones starts dancing along the counter. Edward.

**" Bella, I don't think that's a good idea, come to the boundary line, and I'll pick you up" **

Sigh, did he really think I was going to just jump up and do what he said and when he said it? This has got to stop, I'm giving up so much and still he treats me like a child.

**" No Edward, I said I'm staying please respect that, I'm not a child, I'm a grown woman and I can do, What I want. okay. Now I love you. I'll talk to your tomorrow, I will catch a ride with Charlie, when he gets back from his trip."**

I started to get upset, when I pressed "Send". Wow its like I have two fathers now, I love Edward, but this has got to stop. Things have got to change, wither he likes it or not. I do what I want. Just then my phone starts vibrating again, but it wasn't a text. Edward was calling. I push the bitch button as Jake colorfully puts it, and send a text.

** " I said TOMORROW, Damn it!" ** with that I slam my phone down and power it down. Just Bella and Jacob. I repeat in my head. over and over.

I exit the bathroom and find warm sodas and popcorn on the coffee table in the living room. Jacob's back is to me as he looks over the DVD self.

" Hey, I'm back. what are you doing?" I said him when he turns around and notice I'm standing there.

" Oh well since, its getting a bit late and you already ate, I thought we can chill out here and watch a movie." He smiles warmly at me, but he seems a bit nervous, I would be lying if I said I wasn't either.

After he pops in the DVD, we get settled on the couch. We start off the movie sitting a few inches apart. I can feel Jake peering at me from the corner of his eyes. After a while, laughing and getting into the movie, I end up with my legs across his lap and my head laying on his chest, with his arm around me. I'm practically sitting on his lap... Later I can not concentrate on the movie anymore, all I can think about it the very warm hand that is currently rubbing up and down my back. Again more things or feeling are awaking in my body. I need this..this warmth I'm feeling building up inside me, all from this boy, no, man, right next to me. Edward has never stirred up this much in me before. I want more. I need more.

I bring my hand to his chest, slowly rubbing up and down, to the same time the heat is rubbing on my back. Innocent enough right? Right, but I still need more. I snuggle up to the nook of this neck, yawning, pretending I'm tired and falling asleep. I take a deep breath, and his sent fills my nostrils, making my eyes roll in the back of my head. GOD! He smells good. Like a summer breeze in the woods. So warm and woodsy. Goodness me, I start getting a tingly feeling starting my belly down to my lady parts. God! Why have I not smelt this man before. I'm getting wet just from his smell.

As I finish that thought, I feel his heart skip a beat and hear a low groan escape slip from his mouth. Can he tell I'm turned on? Oh god, can he smell my arousal? Stupid fucking werewolves and vampires, and their super since of smell. Oh wait, there is no vampires or werewolves, just Jacob and Bella, even if its just for a night.

Then a thought crosses my mind, I know I'm not suppose to be thinking about vampires, or Edward for that matter, but, this might be the last chance I have to have the one human experience I actually want. Waiting on Edward, I'll be old and gray. I shudder at the thought. Jake must of thought I was cold, he pulls me tighter to his body.

I could do this, for him, but for me too. Once again I owe him this much if not my life. Right there I made up my mind, I will deal with the consequences tomorrow. Tonight...Just me and Jacob.

With my mind set, I pull my head away from Jacob, and look him dead in the eye. I can see the love and confusion in his eyes.

"Jacob. I love you. I want to give you something, something that only you can have, not even Edward, just you."

I stand up and grab his hand leading him out the living room, down the hall to his room. When we enter, I close the door behind me and have him sit on the bed.

"Bella? what is it, you look like your gonna lose it?" he looks at me. Haha funny he should use those words exact words. I thought. I walk up to him slowly and stand between his legs, now he's definitely confuse. I take a deep breath. I'm ready, I can do this.

"Jacob..I want you..." I stop and think to myself... this is it.

" What Bella? what to you want? You really starting to freak me out here." He chuckles nervously.

I take a look in his eyes. I see how much love is there for me. My mom always told me, when I was ready make sure it was with someone I love and that person loves me back. In this case, I do love him but is it enough, I don't know. But I know he loves me.

" Jacob, I want you.. to make love to me." I finally say it out loud in the open.

" Bella do you know what your saying? What your asking? Are you sure?...What about Ed-" I cut him off. I know what he's going to say.

" Don't...say his name. Just you and me Jake I'm sure, I'll deal with him tomorrow. Tonight is just about us. Make love to me Jacob Black, I love you, I want YOU to be my first. Make love to me" He stands and pushes me back, then starts to pace back and forth.

"Bella..I...You...Edward.." he sighs and stops with his hands in his hair. " If I wanted too lose my virginity to Edward I would wait, but I want you to have it, something no one can take away from you not even Edward. Let me give you a part of me, even something this small. Jake please let me show you that I do love. Please Jake let me give this to you"

By the end of my little rant, I realize there are tears running down my cheeks before I can stop them. So I drop my gaze to the floor. Next thing I know that warmth I crave so much is back. He grabs my face in his hand and wipe my tears way.

" Okay, Bella. If your sure, yes... I know you love me and I love you so much that I will take any part of you that you give me."

With that he tilts my chin up, and looks me in the eyes for doubt I'm guess, but he wont find it. When he was satisfied, he crashes his soft warm lips to mine and I immediately open myself up to him. Letting him have all of me, even if its just for a night.


	2. Chapter 2

He's running his hands up and down my rib cage and feeling the heat of his huge hand as they cup my breast, I break away from the kiss to let out loud moan. That doesn't stop him, as he starts to leave open mouth kisses along my jaw, to my neck, and to my collar bone. "Mmmm Jake.." I moan his name. I feel like my body is on fire. This is what i want. I hear him take in a deep breath, " God Bella, I have waited so long for this, you have no idea." I just moan while his hands travel to the hem of my shirt, he breaks his kiss to pull my shirt over my head, to reveal my white lace push up bra. He leaves kiss on the tops of my breast and gets on his knees and continue his trail of open mouth kisses down my stomach. I can feel my panties moisten with my arousal, as my thighs start rubbing together, needing to find some friction. I want more, I NEED more. So I lower my hands to work on the button on my jeans, then Jake stops me. "Let me do that Bella, I've waited too long to have this rushed. I only have tonight, so let me cherish and worship you" he picks me up in his arms, and lays me down on the bed. He sits back and start removing my pants. I cant believe I'm laying here with only my underwear on, in Jake's bed. I start to get shy as I notice he is just sitting there looking at me. "Wow...You are so beautiful there's no words" He crawls over top of me and unclasp the latch of my bra in the front, after removing it he slowly brings his hands to my breast and squeeze them gently." Oh god, Jake. That feels so good. I need more. please" I let out a breathy plead. " Your wish is my command baby." He grabs my breast rougher then brings my nipple to his mouth, my mind fogs over as I feel his warm tongue flick at my now pebble hard nipple. Just when I was going to beg for more, he slides hand down my body and without hesitation, slid hes warm hand in my panties and stroke my wet folds. Now I know, my body is on fire. I have never felt anything so good in my life. This is what I've been missing! God if I would have known. Jake started moving his hands harder and faster against my clit. Now I'm a average teenage girl. I have done some exploring on my own, down there, I know how it feels and what can happen when my clit is stimulated, but feels so much different and better when someone else is doing the work. Between the sensation of Jake's mouth and tongue running circuits from my neck to my nipples and back again, and the the growing friction he's adding to my swollen clit, I know I'm close to my first orgasm. Just when I thought this couldn't get any better it does, with me being so wet, Jake sides two fingers into my opening. "Oh Fuck! Jake, baby. So...ugh...good." I yell, and that only drives him faster. The coil in my stomach snaps. "Damn it Jake, I'm cumming" I yell. " That's it baby, let go, let it all go, cum for me" Jake whispers huskily in my ear, And boy do I cum, I feel my walls tighten around his fingers as my back arches off the bed and eyes clinched shut. I'm seeing stars..hell I'm seeing rainbows and sunshine. Nothing can feel better that this right now.

As I slowly start coming down from my orgasm, I feel something poking me in the hip, I look down and blush when I realize its Jake's erection. Jake chuckles as I continue to stare. " See something you like? Huh?" He grinds his cock against me "see what you do to me Bella? See how I feel? This is all for you baby, only you" he tells me and I know its the truth.

He steps back off the bed and removes his shorts and boxers seeing that he is already without a shirt, what else is new? My eyes travel down is body. Hes so beautiful. My gaze once again lands on his very hard cock, standing at attention. OH GOD! hes so big, how the hell is that going to fit, there is no way. He slowly comes back to the bed, and crawls on top of me and looks me in the eyes. " Okay baby, this is it. The point of no return, say the word and we wont go any farther. I'm happy just seeing your face flushed with pleasure knowing I put it there. Are you sure?" I don't have to think this over, there was no doubt I wanted this." I'm so sure Jake, please, don't stop" , with that he lines up at my entrance. "This is going to hurt Bella, tell me if its to much" I smile at him. " It wont hurt that much, I'm not that innocent, Ive had sometime to my self to...um explore you can say" I blush, cant believe I just admitted to masturbating. Jake groaned. "Fuck Bella, that's so hot thinking about you playing with yourself, shit I didn't think I could have gotten any harder but I just did, Fuck...Ready?" I kiss his lips, so he took that has a yes.

He begins to slowly ease into me. Good he so huge, as he settles inside and still to let me adjust to his sheer size. His whispers his love over and over in my ear. I lift my hip to let him know I'm ready. He start his thrusts slowly and I feel the pressure come back to my lower stomach. "God Bells, you so wet...fuck...so tight". My breathing starts to pick up as does his pace. Now THIS is the best feeling in the world. When he tilts my hip up and a new sensation erupts threw out my body, with every thrust he hits that sweet spot every woman loves. "Jake..mmm.. faster..harder...I'm so close" I can see his brow crinkle in concentration, as he does what I ask, I can tell he's trying to hold himself back from cumming before me, and I love him a little more for that.

"Bells,...I don't think i can hold off any-...more. I need you to cum baby, I need to feel that wet pussy of yours milk my cock" I feel a gush of wetness after I hear his words, who would of thought little old innocent Bella like dirty talk. I feel him slid his hand down and my clit, giving it a quick rub, then a hard pinch. Then that's it, my mind goes blank, all I see is stars and rainbows again, hell I'm now seeing Fireworks. "YESSSSSSS!...FUCK! JACOB!" I cum hard, that must have set Jake off to because after two wild thrusts, I feel his body tense. I love the look of pure pleasure on his face. "Fuck, Bella" he says as he collapse his body on top of mine. Feeling the heat of his body, from my head to toe is wonderful.

After catching our breath and coming down from our superb highs. He slides behind me spooning me enjoying our moment of bliss. " Thank You, Bella. That was the most wonderful thing in my life. For you to give me something so personal, so intimate... does show me that you love me. I know its not as much as your love for him. But i guess the saying is right, beggars cant be choosers. I will cherish this moment always. Remember just as your are, right now. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan forever and always, Don't ever forget that or me for that matter." I can feel the tears he is shedding, fall to my neck. I just wish I was not the cause for them " I love you to Jacob...more then you ever know" I whisper.

I glance at the alarm clock and the night stand. It reads 2:38am. Our night is almost over and I'll never forget it. never. I think about all the good times with him, as I slowly drift off sleep. Dreaming of the What if's.


	3. AN oops

Oops totally forgot about the Disclaimer, DUH! The Lovely and Talented Mrs. Meyers own all the characters in this story, I just bend them to do my bidding.


	4. Chapter 3

Oops totally forgot about the Disclaimer, DUH! The Lovely and Talented Mrs. Meyers own all the characters in this story, I just bend them to do my bidding...

Thank you to those who have read, reviewed, and following my story, you have no idea how have I am.

There is not a day that goes by, that i don't think about that day I spent with Jacob. I woke up that next morning and Jake was gone. Laying on the pillow next to me was a rose and a letter. I knew what the letter was about, but I'm not ready to say goodbye.

With my hands trembling and tears already falling, I pick the items. The rose was breathe taking. I take a deep breathe and open the letter"

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I thought this was best, make it easier on us both. Last night was...I cant even put into words how perfect it was. It was like one of my dreams come true. The happiest moment I will always remember is when you told me you love me. Even though, I know it not enough to you to choose me. I'll take it. I want you to be happy Bella, I really do, that's why I'm stepping aside, But remember till your heart stops beating, I'll be here, waiting with open arm, always. Don't forget about me. You can always contact me, but give me a little time, as I grieve the lost of my one and only. Live well Bella_

_Love always and forever_

_Jake_

There's an ache in my chest as I finish reading the letter. I can't believe this is it. Billy and Charlie should be here soon, and I don't want them to find me, sobbing, naked and on Jake's bed. Too many questions that I don't want to answer.

As expected Edward was not a happy camper. Honestly the whole speech, he gave, I just hear "Blah, Blah, Blah". I have been feeling the guilt about cheating on Edward but every time his turns me away, treats my like a child or try to make me into someone I'm not, Little by little the guilt goes away.

That day was about a month and a half ago, and I still remember every detail.

"Alice, why are you even asking me about this stuff, I told you I don't want a graduation party" I tell Alice. I have this same conversation with almost everyday. " Love don't be, selfish. She is trying to do whats best for you, you will thank her in the long run" Edward cooed at me. God why do they always say that "Whats best for you"...I think the only person I think would know whats good for me is. ME! damn it! ugh! I'm really starting to resent them, bad. "Oh, I highly doubt it" I glare at them both. I shove myself from the table and storm off. I run up to Edward's room to take a nap before I decided to have cook out on the fire pit, with vampire as the main course.

Later I can sense there in the room, I keep my breathing even so they cant tell I'm a wake, so I can hear their conversation.

" Do you think somethings wrong with your visions" -Edward

" I really don't know, Edward, I can see everyone else just fine, But Bella is still blurry, and it a little more each passing day. It's driving me nuts"-Alice

So the pixie can see me clearly anymore? Does that mean Edward still wont turn me? What a second, do I still want to be changed? I don't know anymore... These passed month, I started realizing things about my relationship with Edward, sometime it feel one sided or something. I don't know, ,Maybe I'm just getting pre marriage spooks.

As I continue to hear the ideas on my unclear future, I get a weird churning in my stomach, and I feel my body break out in a cold sweat. They of realized I was no longer sleeping. I feel a cool hand on my . "Bella love, are you okay, it feels like your running a fever?" As I go to sit up straight, the movement make the churning worst. So I bolt out of the room with my hand over my mouth, to the bathroom and in their I up chuck the lunch I had earlier. Eww. "god, that's so gross" I mutter to myself. " Do you want me to go get Carlisle, Bella so her can check you over" Alice asked in a sweet low voice as she holds my hand, wow its really cold, like colder than usually, may I do have a fever. " No, don't bother him Alice, Its probably a bug that's going around, no big deal" "Bella be reasonable, we are just trying to do whats b-.." I cut him off and yell "If you tell me one more time you knows whats best for me, I swear, I'll lose it. I said No, okay. Respect that damn it, Don't you dare go behind my back and Have run test on me in my sleep either" I glare right at him know that little plan was currently running threw that head of his. " I need to stay at my house this weekend and get some rest." I whisper calming down a bit. "Bella, ladies should use such language, its not proper but I still want to keep an eye on you" I sigh, thinking how I can construct a vampire proof bat to know his head off. "Maybe I don't want to be a lady, I just wanna be Bella, hows that is that okay with sir? sarcasm oozing out in my voice.

Before he can go into a big spill about how a land should act. I ask Emmett in my normal voice. " Em, would you mind, taking me home please". Know the reply was yes, I start getting my things together. "No Bella, your going to stay, Charlie is working tonight." Does he not get it. I just want to be alone, I don't need a babysitter. I'm 18 years and I took care of myself way before he entered my life, and I can still do it. "No Edward, I'm not I want to go home and sleep in my own bed. okay? I'll call you in the morning" with that I walk downstairs, meeting Emmett at my truck. "Okay baby bell, lets get you home" I smile warmly at him, he is starting to be the only Cullen I can stand.

Next thing I know, I am being laid down soft, I must have fallen asleep on the way home and Emmett is tucking me in. I'm still not feeling quite right, so i fall asleep almost instantly.

That night, I dreamed about the same thing I've been dreaming of my son. Jacob.

Next thing I know I am being shaken awake,"Bella...Bella, please wake up love" I yawn and roll over and grumble"No Edward, I just got home and fell asleep. Leave me be." "Bella, wake up you came home yesterday, you have been asleep for almost 24 hours" What? Really I have never slept that long in my life and to still feel tired it mind blowing. "Wow, maybe I'm really am getting sick, can you take me to see Carlisle?" He just smiles and picks me up. " No Edward I can walk, put me down, NOW!" I yell trying to get out of his arms. He puts me down with a confused look on his face, seeing that I just chewed him out. "I was just trying to help, Bella let me take care of you" he pouted "Edward I'm not dying, I can do things on my own I'm not a baby, I'm not going to brake, geeze. You know this over barring thing you do, is starting to get old." he definitely looked shocked now. "How can you say that love, I would do anything for love" I took a deep breathe " I know that but I'm not asking you to do anything, you just assume or make my choices for me. I'm a big Eddie, I can handle my life" I look up and I see we are at his house. I tell Edward to stay down here while Carlisle looks me over.

I knock on his office door, and I hear him grant me entrance. " Hello Bella. How are you feeling" he ask in he's professional doctor voice, I giggle a bit. " My stomach is a little better but I still feel sluggish." "I see, let have you lay down, while I check your vital and listen to your stomach." I give him a small smile. I closed my eyes and let him get to work, I feel his little touch here and there and his little hums of approval. " Well your temp is high, so let me check your stomach before i give you something for the fever, mkay? I open my eyes and look at him, "What ever you say, Doc." I watch as he trys to warm but his stethoscope, which in my book does work. I watch as he place the end of the stethoscope to my belly, than quickly pull it away, looking like something scared him, he composed his face as he realize I was watching him. He clears his throat and trys again, again the look of confusion graces his face. He put the scope down and close his eyes, and looks like he's thinking hard about something. "Carli-." he cuts, me off " Shh I'm trying to listen, be very quiet and still" he closes his eyes again. He didn't reopen them for another 5 minutes. " Bella I'm going to need some samples from you before, I tell you my diagnosis. I need a urine and blood sample." he said, noticing her wouldn't look me in the face. "Ummm okay...is everything alright?" he looked panicked " I'll know everything after I run the test." he turned away to gather supplies. After he draws my blood, and give him a pee sample. " Bella, I think you should go home and rest for the rest of the evening, I'll have your results early in the morning." He all but shoved me out the door."Ooookay...that was weird" I say to myself.

I return downstairs and by the looks of it, everyone went hunting. So I thought. As I was heading for the door, I hear a quite sob, I follow it to the kitchen and finds Alice, in a tearless sob. I walked up her slowly. " Alice? Alice..are you crying? are you okay?" She turns to me, just the pain i can see on her face causes me to gasp and take a step backwards. "How could you Bella? How?..What were you thinking?" she says through her cries. "I don't understand?" I tell her. "Just go home Bella, it'll be out in the open in the morning...and I considered you a sister...I guess not" then she ran out the room. Leaving utterly confused.

I arrive home and my stomach growls, inhumanly loud. I guess that's what happen when you sleep a whole day with eating. I just fry up some eggs and when i say some I mean the whole carton. "Wow, I must have been starving" I said to myself. All of the sudden I feel really tired again, so I go up to my room and change in to some PJs, and as soon as my head touched my people, I was already in La la land.

I woke up the next morning with this weird feeling, something big was going to happen today, Could be good or bad, I don't know what but I know life is about to change, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. I reached over to get my phone off the nightstand."Hmmm no messages or missed calls, that's weird" I muse to myself. Usually, I'll have a morning text from Edward and Alice, or a voice-mail from Alice about what outfit to where for the day. hmm not going to say I missed it though. I get up and get dress, I get my test results this morning since Edward is not here or hasn't called, I'm just going to go on over. Well maybe After breakfast

After another carton off eggs down, I head off to the Cullen's. When I pulled up there was not one there to greet me...at all. Things just keeps getting weireder. I enterned the door, and was not expecting the scene that was before me. all the Cullen's Minus Edward, were very still and staring off. "Hey guys, weres Edward?" I ask, and the all just stare at me. Carlise was the first to speak. "I sent him on an favor last night, pick something up from alaska for me, He'll return in a few hours,...But Bella I need to talk to you before he arrives. Please have a seat." he asked, I looked around and none of the other cullen wouldnt even look at me. " Is this about my test results? Oh god! I'm I dying?" I start to panic, then I hear Roselie say, " No but you will be" she says very low, I dont even think she meant for me to hear. " Bella, I ran some test on the samples you gave me, so I can be sure I was diagnosising you correctly, And they indeed prove it right." he stops, and looks like he's tiring to form the right words. "Oh just spit it out already, the little bitch deserves, what a fuck up she is" Roslie says glaring at me. what the hell is going on?...Just when I was going to ask my question out loud, Carlise Clears his throat. " I know this is personal Bella but I have to ask, have you and Edward had sex?" Are you kidding me? "what the hell Carlise, that none of your business" I say quite pissed actually. " Just answer the Fucking question Bella!" yelled Alice. I cant believed Alice said "Fucking" let alone yelled at me. What is with the all of the sudden needing to know about my sex life. "Fine, like it any of your business, NO!, and Edward has never had sex. Ever! Happy Now!" I finally gave up and told them. the looks on their faces showed so much pain and sadness, I have even getting anger. What the hell is going on here? I wanted to scream. Then Carlisle, looks at me and take a uneeded breath. " I kinda wish you were, Bella I dont know how to tell you this, but yesterday when I took a listen at your stomach, I hear your heart beat..." He stops and takes a breath and I'm thinking, AND?...So, thats normal." Then I heard an echo behind it...like another heart beating, I thought it was the scope, going bad, but then I expanded my hear sense, and it was still there..." he stopped looking for me to understand what he's trying to say. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, it all feel into place. the sickness, the eating, the feeling tired all the time, the sleeping. Oh God no! Please no. I also realize I'm a week late on my cycle!.. Oh not please! not this not now. I start to feel light headed and faint, I feel the darkness creeping over me, as I look at Carlise, I can faintly hear what he's say, because My Heart is pounding so hard, I can feel the pounding in my ears. " After I ran both the blood and urine test, three times in fact, I came to the same answer.." I can barley hear him because of the pounding but I can make out his last three words." Bella..Your Pregnant" Thats the last thing I hear before the darkness completely takes over and I black out.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N just a little one promise

Wow! Thank you all for ur kind words and alert to this story. I was very nervous, well still am. I have never written anything before. This story just popped in my head one day and was swimming around in my head for like a month until I thought to share it with you guys. Thank you so much and I hope you stick with me.

From now on I plan to update every Friday, pinky swear lol...okay on with the story. Let me know if you have any ideas what should happen next, I dont even know, I'm making this up as I go...on that note...

I dont own anything but the plot. I would do anything to be inside Mrs. Meyers head, just once

I can hear growling and shouting as I slowly come to as the darkness lifts,"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? ANSWER ME? STOP BLOCKING YOUR THOUGHTS AND ANSWER ME NOW?" I realizes its Edward growling. "Look son calm down, she's starting to come to, I'm going to let her tell you and explain whats going on, just calm down" Carlisle pleads with his son, I open my eyes, to see Edward crouching over me, still growling at Carlisle. "Edward" I croaked out, my mouth bone dry. He turns to me, relief washes over his face. He gathers me into his arms. "Oh Bella, I was so scared something happen to you, that someone did something to you. Are you okay how are you feeling" he rushes out as he sits next to me. "I'll give you two some privacy" Carlisle excused himself. Leaving me here, to brake his son's heart.

I put some space in between us, and he looks at me hurt and confused. "What is it Bella love? Tell me" Edward says. I cant believe this I'm going to hurt another person. But he has the right to know.

"Edward, I have to tell you something. Something bad okay. Just let me get it out." I try to keep the tears at bay. Here goes nothing:

" Remember, about six weeks ago, when I stay the night in La Push...Well something happen..Jak-" Before I can say Jacob's name Edward cuts me off. " What happen Bella, did that mutt hurt you? I'll kill Bella I swear on my already damned soul, I will kill him" He was growling very loud and I can tell he was ready to rip through La Push and Find Jake. " NO EDWARD LISTEN! PLEASE!" after he settles back on the couch, I can tell he calmed a bit but I can still faintly hear the steady growl vibrating from his chest. I had deep breathe and continue. "No, Edward. Jake didn't hurt me. We were out on the beach when he decided to fight for me harder, up the stakes I guess you can say,...Sigh...he kissed me." Edward stopped breathing (not that he needed to) and I saw his eyes go from honey brown, to onyx black, in just less than a second. There Fire and anger glowing in his eye, scared me a bit, but I had to get this out. " I tried to stop him and push him off...at first" His eyes snaps to mine, demanding for me to explain. " When he stopped, I realized, I do in fact love him, I love Jacob Black but I told him it wasn't enough, I told him I was in love with you. Then he asked, me for a chance...so I told him, yes, just for the night, yes, I was his. The he kissed me again, this time I didn't fight it, I kissed him back. Edward I'm so sorry, for all the things I've put him threw, I owed this to him, I owed him my life but instead, I gave him my whole heart even if it was just for the night...Sigh...but that's not all...We were kissing at his house and one thing lead to another, Edward. I had sex with him. I slept with him that night, I gave myself to him, and even though you don't want to hear it...I don't regret it, Edward." I finally looked up at his face, and what I saw made me flinch and fear him. His whole eye, was pitched black, he was slightly shaken like he was going to explode. I reach over to grab his hand, but he snatched it away, not that I'm not surprised. Finally after for god knows how long, he finally spoke. "Why?" I can hear how broken he is. I don't want to answer his question, its just going to make him madder. So I try to defect it. "Edward, I'm sor-" i started before yells, "ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION ISABELLA! WHY, DAMN IT! WHY!" his voice was so loud and powerful, that I swear, I felt the ground shake. I better start beating around the bush, now I'm scared. I cant lie to him anymore. Even though, I dont want to hurt him anymore but he deserves the truth.

" Edward, I loved you and I also love Jacob. It took me awhile to realize that, but I had you. I didnt need anybody else. You have to understand when you left, there was a hole, that Jake filled and when you came back, I didnt empty that hole, I just stuffed you back in there, along beside Jacob. I couldnt just drop him like you wanted me to Edward I owe him so much, and seeing as I was set with my decision, to become a vampire, I had to give him, something, to pay back my debt, also, you know that having sex was one of my human experiences I didnt want to give up. You never would have given in to me...that is why, I asked him to make love to me, he loves and I love him and I wanted to share that one thing with him. " I dont really think he would understand but it is worth the try. "Bella, is that why you have been acting so different, lately? Its he the reason you are anger with me all the time?" okay this is it. The moment where my life is going change. " I think, went I finally realized my feelings for Jake, was more than innocent, I asked myself, why am I choosing you instead of him. The little flaws in our relationships, came to light in a huge way. When I'm with you, I feel like I have to up hold this image around you, that I have to dress a certain way, not say certain things, But with Jake, I am myself, there's no one making my choices, I say what I want, wear what I want, and do what I want, without asking for permission or getting guilt-ed into doing something yours or Alice's way. I can't take it anymore. As much as I hate to say it, I'm slowly starting to resent you, and It Kills Edward. Do you understand?" I take a huge breath, for the first time in a long time, It was easy. A simple inhale and exhale. Finally I dare take at look at his. My heart aches seeing the hurt etched one his face, but for old wounds to be healed, He has to understand.

"Bella, It hurts me to hear that you have so many doubts in my love for. I love you. I'm just trying to do whats best for you. I have been around so many years and I don't want you.." "Damn Edward stop right there, I have to live my life, I have to make mistakes and learn from them not be sheltered all the time." as I'm speaking I notice his eyes narrow at me and turns into an intense make. "What Edward?...Spit it out." Then I notice...He can hear... Oh crap the baby. He's not staring AT me, he's staring at my stomach. "Is...is that...what I think it is?" I sigh, "Yes...Edward, I'm pregnant"

"WHAT! Your telling me, after all I have done for you...You...you go whore yourself out to some mutt, because I want to wait, and now your carrying is bastard pup!" Now just wait a damn minute. " Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I dont care if your furious with me, but for you to call me a whore and my unborn child a bastard is uncalled for. I never would have thought you would really act your human age. I gave myself to someone who loves me. ME! damn it and wanted me, not a control freak little boy who has to have his way...I'm glad this happen, because I would have never agreed to spend the rest of my existence with you." with that I left...I ran to my truck and sped down the drive, looking in the rear view mirror look at the big white house I most likely wont see again.

While driving, I waited for the tears. They never came, instead I felt light and warm. Like this is how this was suppose to be. A part of me loved Edward, truly, but we were drifting apart. After he came back everything change, it was never the same. I think I took him back because I thought he was all I needed to live, when little did I know, I WAS alive...with Jake. I'm so much happier with him, I was myself. I wasnt that needy, agnsty girl with him. I'm in love with Jacob Black. I want to be with Jacob Black. Now with everything thats going on, does he want me?

I get home. YES! Charlies not home yet. Telling Jake about the baby is one thing but telling Charlie, AND Renee, whole different level. I race to the phone and dial his number, while waiting to for it to pick up, so many sinerioes was racing through my head. What if he want nothing to do with me or the baby? Okay I have to stay positive. I have to.

"Black residence" A scruffy voice picks up, but I know its not him

" Hey Billy, is Jake around by chance?"please be there, please be there, please be there.

"Oh Bella, hey, um. Truth be told hun, I haven't seen Jake in two weeks. He wants to be on his own for awhile. Find himself ya know. I dont know when he'll be back, but I'll let him know you called." And then he hangs up.

Jake's gone, oh god, what if he's not coming back, what if I'm too late. I cant do this by myself.

Jake

Jake

Jake


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh no, not again" I whisper out loud. To think I was wondering about morning sickness after I found out I was pregnant, This having to pee every 15 minute is getting old pretty quick. After relieving my walnut size bladder, I finish getting ready for my day in La Push. Its been almost five, FIVE, months since Jake left. I know he'll be back eventually but this is crazy.

I hear the rumble of my truck dragging down the street to my house. Sam is taking me to my appointment. Sam Uley, Mr. Alpha himself was helping while Jake is...away. Since Charlie has to work today he was the only one available to take me.

Speaking of Charlie, our relationship is starting to get back on track. He acted as suspected when your 18 year old daughter comes up to you and tell you she is pregnant, not only that the father is not the man she planned to married. Even though he was not too happy about the pregnant part, he's glad I'm away from Edward and finally stood up for myself, I would say he was a proud papa minus the me being knocked up part . When Charlie realised that Jacob was the father, he all but blew a head gasket, he jumped to the conclusion that this was the reason that Jacob left. I assured him Jake didn't know a thing...yet anyways...Charlie needed to vent to someone. So of course he drove straight to the Black's House and let loose on Billy. Now knowing that, Billy had to tell Sam. I remember the day he came up to me...

I was just finishing my daily puke, when there was a knock at the door. Cleaning myself, I go and answer the door. There stood , in his jean cut offs and shirtless glory, that sent a slight pain through my chest, wishing he was Jake.  
>"Hey, Sam..what are you doing here" I asked, kind of already knowing what it was about. There really isn't secrets in Fork or La push...well beside the supernatural ones.<br>" Uh hey, Bella...um can I talk to you" I lead him into the living room to sit down.  
>"Okay, Bella I'm not the one to beat around the bush so, are you sure its Jake's baby you are carrying? I mean there's not a possibility for any one else to be the dad?" He spit out, looking me right in the eyes.<br>"Sam,..Jake is the ONLY person I have ever...you know...been with." I can feel the blood seep into my cheeks. I understand why he is asking, but still, I'm talking about my sex life.

"Okay...okay..alright. Bella I need you to listen to me...When Billy told me about your pregnancy, it was the shock of my life. According to the legends...Only IMPRINTS can carry, Pack babies. With that being said, Did..did he?"

Oh my goodness, there has to be some sort of flaw or something, Jake would have told me if he imprinted, and on me for that matter.

"Come on, Sam. You and I both know if he did, all of Washington would have heard about it by now, but how is this even possible?"

"I don't know, Bella. I have not the slightness clue, but we will figure it out. Until then, the pack and the imprints are here to help you, ya know until...HE comes back...I don't mean to pry, but what of the Cullens? I understood why he was asking.

"I haven't spoken to them in 2 months, I would guess they are no longer here in Forks. When I left, I let Edward know that, Yes, I love Jacob, I'm in love with him, and the things that were going on that everyone seen and I was blind to, I see now and pulled myself out of that situation."  
>I can tell this pleased him very much.<p>

"Good Bella, I'm very proud at the moment. So, just for safety, I want you to stay on the rez as often as You can. We have been in touch with Jake every once in a while, so I have not told him about the baby, but I'll keep trying. I believe that the imprint was not made...yet because YOU as the imprint was not ready to accept it, so to protect the wolf from any rejection, it didn't happen. I hope that is the case, but we will find out soon, eh?" He smiled at bit.

Sam walked over to sit next to me on the couch, then did something that shocked the hell out of me "Welcome to the pack little sister" he whispered and hugged me. I didn t know what to say, so I just hugged back.  
>Since then, I spend a lot of time on the rez. I wanted to start working, ya know to start saving for the baby but between Phil and my dad, and also Billy making sure Jake's stipend goes into an account for our little one. I have a lot. Phil is a god send, even though Renee and I are not on the best of terms, he sent me a letter and a cashiers check and told me to take care of my self and the baby and don't worry about working, him and Charlie worked it out, that the check he gave me was $500,000. I was utterly floored. I couldn't thank my "Daddies" enough.<br>So Today was the day I was going to find out what I was having and Jake was suppose to visit. I see a mid-wife on the rez, Cherry. She knows about the pack, so just in case. Before my appointment, we had to check on Billy, like we do almost everyday. The pack and I have been making sure he had everything he needs. I get along well with the pack, they are always there when needed, you can tell the imprints are excited about the baby.

As we pulled up I noticed Sam s face contorted in confusion

Hm..Paul must of already been here and cut the grass, lets see if he did everything else, he wondered more to himself than anything.

when we got out and approached house, I started to get this crazy ass feeling in my stomach. We walked in and from the look of things someone cleaned. It was spotless to say the least. I can feel something pull me towards the bathroom. It was then I noticed the light was on, and steam coming from the door.

Sam I half whispered, half yelled. Once I got his attention, I nodded towards the door...He approached it and knocked.

Paul? What are you still doing here? Sam called out. But the voice that responded was not Paul s. Not by a long shot.

Well its pretty obvious what I m doing, but I m sure as hell not Paul, last time I checked.

J-Jake I croaked out realizing how dry my mouth was at this second.

The door swung open and after the steam clears, I see his smile...his face...his eyes...then darkness... 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG-

I am so sorry it has been awhile for an update. So much stuff has happen in my life over the last month. I got married, yeah it was a total surprise...I love my husband, he planned everything, i just got a note along with a dress and was told to show up at this time. I was wonderful. Then after our honeymoon, i was getting really sick, turns out i'm prego AGAIN lol, my 2nd son is only five months old, i know crazy right. And my best friend in the whole world came home, she's a marine, and is stationed in Japan at the moment, so it was the first time in almost 2 years i have physically seen her.

But now all the excitement is calmed down and its back to business. I will be posting a new chapter maybe in the next day, while after my beta takes a look at it

I dont have this story planned out, im just rolling with the punches, so if you have any ideas about what should happen I'm totally open, this fiction is for your enjoyment as much as mine, and i aim to please

so just let me know, thanks for hanging in there with me...next chapter is in Jake's POV


End file.
